


Let Me Adore You

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And just a tiny bit of angst maybe, Cute, Cute Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Johnny is Mark's little brother, Just Johnny testing Mark's patience, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark deems that his little brother Johnny was born with the sole purpose of ruining his life. And winning all the time. It's about time Mark beats him for the first time.Aka. Mark and Johnny fighting for Lee Donghyuck's affection.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So writing all the angsty stuff in my other fanfic "Superhuman", I really just wanted to write something fluffy. Here it is! Hopefully I will post all the chapters before our Haechan's birthday. 
> 
> Johnny is 5 here btw.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluff piece uwu.

Today is one of the best, no, screw that, is the best day of Mark's entire 18 years of suffering in the world.

Why? 

Because Donghyuck is coming to his home.

Mark's crush, first love, love of his life, object of affection, someone he's totally whipped on... the list goes on. 

Mark has known Donghyuck for a year and they are actually good friends. Now, Donghyuck got a project and they need partners for it. But his classmates ditched him and now Mark's his only resort. Mark, being the whipped man, accepted the offer in a heartbeat.

Now, he waits. He waits enthusiastically and eagerly for his crush to arrive. His parents aren't home. Sounds good, right?

Nope.

They are not home but now Mark is left with his absolute devil of a little brother, Johnny.

Mark curses his luck. The universe hates him, he deems. Even if something good is happening, something bad HAS to be mixed with it.

Mark is just laying on the counter as Johnny is eating chips and watching some lame tv show. As soon as the door bell rings, Mark jumps off the counter and hops to open the door a little too enthusiastically that it gains Johnny's outmost attention.

"Hey." Mark manages to utter while his stomach is busy doing flips. Donghyuck is wearing sweater paws and it absolutely takes Mark all his willpower to not put him in his pocket. He looks too cute to be real.

"Hi. Good afternoon, Mark hyung!" Donghyuck says as he smiles 'like an angel'. Mark tells him to come inside in a shaking voice and Johnny stands there Mark making a fool of himself in front of a cute boy. 

Donghyuck comes inside and is untying is shoes when Johnny approaches him and says "Hi." 

"Oh, um, Hi." Donghyuck greets back.

"This is my little brother, Johnny..." Mark says although the unenthusiasm was clear in his tone.

"Mark hyung actually has friends? And a cute one too!" Donghyuck's eyes widens a little bit. "Nice to meet you!!" 

"Aww, I didn't know you had a little brother. He's so cute." Donghyuck coos and then takes his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Johnny." 

Yes. Mark was absolutely dreading this moment.

"Um, I think we should start the assignment. The quicker we start it, the quicker we finish it, right?" Mark says, annoyed. "And Johnny, I thought your favorite dumb show was about to start after a few minutes. Go watch it." 

Johnny just puffs his cheeks but Mark doesn't notice that.

"But Mark hyung's friend is also my friend too! I wanna spend time with you, pretty hyung!" now Johnny was blatantly whining.

"P-pretty hyung?"Donghyuck shutters as a light blush adorns on his cheek.

"Yes, hyung! You're really pretty!" 

"Aww!" Donghyuck coos and lightly pinches the little boy's cheeks. 

Meanwhile, Mark is having a mental breakdown. 

'What the hell? I appreciate Donghyuck's beauty a lot but Johnny got to tell him that first?? Why?! I wanted to tell him he looks super cute today! This is so-'

"Mark hyung?" Donghyuck calls him. "I think we should start the project now." then he bends down and ruffles his little brother's hair and says in a very soft tone that makes Mark weak on his knees, "Hyung will play with you later. We got something important to do now. So wait for me, just for a while."

Johnny had the audacity to pout, "Promise?" and then holds out his pinky finger.

Donghyuck takes it and grins. 

Mark is internally crying at this point.

After a while, when they did like only one-fifth of the project (because Mark only keeps staring at Donghyuck and Donghyuck is a lazy bum) they came downstairs to get some snacks.

Johnny jumps with joy when he sees Donghyuck sitting next to him on the sofa. "What are you watching? Wait, is this Frozen 2? Oh my God! I really wanted to watch it but I didn't get the time! Mark hyung! Screw the project! I'm gonna watch this!" 

"Oh, okay..." and who was Mark to say 'no'? They had a week to complete the project anyways and the longer it take, the longer Donghyuck's gonna come to his home.

Since its movie time, Mark gets some popcorn and cola for everyone and sits on the bean bag instead of the sofa where Donghyuck and his brother sat, because he didn't want to be anywhere near that demon. 

After like 10 minutes in the movie, Johnny suddenly pauses it and looks at Donghyuck with puppy eyes and pouts.

'What the heck?' Mark yells in his mind.

"Hyung... this sofa is so uncomfortable... can I sit... on your lap?" Donghyuck's eyes widens but then he smiles. "Sure." he said as he patted his thighs.

'That devil's spawn!! What the actual- he is laying on that sofa 24/7 saying it's the mostly comfiest thing in the world! And now this? And how can someone's thighs be more comfortable?' Mark grits his teeth so hard, any moment they might break.

Mark glares at his brother instead of watching the movie and when he sees him give a smug smile, that's when he realizes-

The little shit head just wants to ruin Mark's life. This is a funny game to him, another way of beating him and humiliating his big brother.

"Okay then. Game's on. This will be the first time I beat you! Donghyuck will be my boyfriend!" Mark says loudly and only Johnny hears it because Donghyuck is too immersed in the movie. 

Donghyuck was back hugging Johnny the entire time while Mark didn't even get to touch him. Then he went home giving a good bye hug to Johnny but nothing for Mark. 

'Sad life.' that's what Johnny smirk said after he closed the door. Mark just glared at him. 

Nope, he's a big competition! There's no way a five year old has more flirting skills than an almost adult. Johnny is a big threat! 

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow I will tell him how I feel." Mark says that out and then somehow regrets it after seeing Johnny's sly smile. 

Yes. The universe hates him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCTzens... today we are drowning in content...
> 
> I wrote this chapter while waiting for the Weekly Idol episode to air and I watched the whole thing without understanding a word lol. I will watch it again after the subs come out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy XD

Next day, Donghyuck looks even more radiant and whatever Mark was planning tell him, the words are stuck in his throat.

Before Mark could say anything, devil Johnny comes to the scene and lunges at Donghyuck and yells, "Good morning, hyung! I missed you!" 

Mark feels the urge to break the door into pieces.

Mark pulls Johnny away from him clutching the back of his shirt, and wow, the little devil had wore a fancy shirt... and for what? "Sorry, he's a little clingy to people he likes." 

"Yeah, and that's why I never even go near Mark hyung!" Johnny and laughs out loud and Donghyuck joins him. Mark's blood is boiling at that point. 

"Your brother is really cute and funny!" Donghyuck smiles at Mark when he shoos Johnny away to do his homework, who didn't protest at all to look nice in front of Donghyuck. "Reminds me of my younger brothers."

"Oh yeah, you miss them, right?" Mark asks while looking for some snacks in the counter. When he turns around, he realizes Donghyuck looks a little down and he hurries to him, "Um... I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that..." 

Donghyuck smiles brightly, "Nah, it's fine. Good thing you have a little brother, I really like kids, ya know. They make everything brighter."

'Haha, Johnny makes everything a horror movie for me.' 

"Yeah, I guess." Mark says, forcing himself to sound nice.

Johnny comes to interrupt them in the middle of their project to show his homework to Mark. Wow, he never does that though.

Actually no.

He shows it to Donghyuck.

"Hyung, can you check my homework?" Donghyuck takes it wavering a confusing look on his face but then ruffles his hair. 

Mark just sees the scene with a poker face. 'What do I do? How do I woo Donghyuck? This is so unfair!'

"Hyung... what's your name?" Johnny asks all of a sudden while he was checking his copy. Donghyuck looks confused and then looks at Mark with a look that said, 'You didn't tell him?'

"But he-" Mark stops at the glare Johnny sends him. 'has been yelling your name the whole night that I couldn't get an ounce of sleep!'- remains unsaid.

"Oh, it's Donghyuck." 

"That's such a pretty name, what a pity I can't say it properly." Johnny giggles! Giggles! 

'What the heck? This absolute sly-' Mark just stares at him unbelievably. 

"Can I call you something else? Like..." Johnny puts his index finger on his chin as a notion to think but Mark knows damn well that he has been planning it since last night. Donghyuck just looks curiously at him, "What about Duckie hyung?" 

Duckie?

Wow, that's kinda cute. Why doesn't Mark's brain work like that? 

Donghyuck coos at him and then gets up and hugs him tightly. "Aww, Johnny! You're so cute. Adorable! Aigoo!!"

Johnny is smiling in victory while Mark wants to rip his hair out. This is unfair!

Because Johnny is five, he can do whatever he wants and Donghyuck won't think he is weird or anything.

"Yeah... Duckie, that's a cute name... like you." Mark mumbles to himself and when he looks, Donghyuck is smiling at him while a soft pink blush is clear on his cheeks.

Mark's heartbeats stop for a second.

'Uh... did he hear me?'

"So, Duckie Hyung, can you play with me?" 

"Hey! We are doing the assignment!" Mark functions again.

"Please!" the puppy dog eyes are effective.

"Okay! I don't feel like doing the project anymore!" 

"But... it's been only 20 minutes..."

"Mark hyung! We should have some fun now!" Mark can in no way reject the offer if it makes Donghyuck happy. How whipped he is!

"Wanna join the MMA club?" Johnny asks out of the blue.

"Ooh, what's that?" 

Mark could hear the doors of hell break loose.

"Mocking Mark Agenda!" 

And they both burst into laughter while Mark's soul leaves his body.

Looks like another person is here to make Mark's life a disaster. Oh well... it's just Donghyuck! Cute fluffy amazing Donghyuck...

Nothing would go wrong... right?

Probably...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOCKING MARK AGENDA IS REAL. NCT CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT CLOWNING HIM LOL. BUT, LOVING MARK AGENDA IS EVEN STRONGER!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punch got 4 wins now!! Congrats to the boys!!

When next day arrives, Johnny builds a pillow fort for Donghyuck and himself to 'attack' Mark.

The battle was Mark vs. Johnny for Donghyuck. When did this become Mark vs. Johnny and Donghyuck??

Mark really had enough of the roasting from Johnny and Donghyuck that he really said he wouldn't help Donghyuck in the project if they didn't stop playing around.

So, yes, that's how the peaceful alone time began. Only Mark and Donghyuck, in his room while Johnny's surprisingly not disturbing them. 

Although, the peaceful time ends after an hour or so. When Johnny barges in and yells, "I WANT FOOD!!" 

"Duckie hyung, can you make some food for me?" Johnny pouts and uses puppy eyes.

"Johnny! That's really disrespectful. He's our guest! How can-" 

"It's alright, Mark hyung. I was craving some ramen. Can we have some ramen?" Donghyuck holding Johnny hands and caressing them.

"But-" 

"It's fine. You guys haven't been eating some homemade food for these 3 days your parents were gone, were you?" Donghyuck asks.

"How do you know?" Mark asks.

"I saw way too much pizza boxes in your kitchen. That much is not healthy. Why don't you cook something?" Donghyuck puffs his cheeks and Mark's cheeks go on fire witnessing the cute sight.

"Well, that's because Mark hyung can't-" Mark slaps his hand on Johnny before he could say more and Donghyuck just raises his eyebrow.

"Um, then shall we cook together?" Donghyuck asks excitedly and Mark doesn't have the heart to pop his excitement and decline.

"Great! Wait, lemme just go to the bathroom for a sec." and then Johnny was left alone with him.

"What was that??" Mark asks venomously.

"What? You can't say a word to him other than the stupid assignment. I was just making things easier for you!" 

For a moment, Mark felt like Johnny was the mature one between them. Even though he is a whooping 13 years younger than him. 

He doesn't know if he should be happy or infuriated because that was a huge defeat. Oh well, let's make something romantic happen in the cooking session.

"So, can you fry some eggs? I am gonna do the rest of the things." Donghyuck says and put his hands on his hips and the suddenly does a superhero pose. "I am gonna make the special Donghyuck ramen!" 

"Yeah..." and he hears Johnny snickering. 'Donghyuck ramen' amazing, really! Mark's just not excited because he can't cook to save his live and now he's gonna embarrass himself in front of his crush big time.

He kind of only agreed because he thought they would cut some vegetables together or something. Their hands will accidentally bump and all that cliche things that happen in kdrama but... Here's Mark who's stuck in the corner frying some eggs.

Mark puts all of his concentration on the eggs but he is still messing everything up. 

"Mark hyung, are you okay? Why is the egg burning- wait why are you using chopsticks? Hyung..." Donghyuck rushed to him only to see Mark burned his index finger. "Hyung, are you okay?" 

Mark holds back his tears. Tears were not because of pain, it was of embarrassment.

Good thing Donghyuck is not an extreme devil and treats the wound nicely while Mark dies internally. 

"Wow, why didn't you tell me you suck in cooking?" Donghyuck asks but his voice hints worry rather than annoyance or mockery.

"I was trying to tell you but he stopped me." Johnny says pointing at Mark who glares at him.

"Yeah, you messed up while frying an egg-" 

"C'mon, not everyone can do everything!" Mark pouts.

"Uh huh." Donghyuck says teasingly and then says something that catches Mark off guard. "You're really cute, hyung."

Before Mark could do anything Donghyuck hurriedly says, "Now eat the ramen! Tell me how is it!" 

"Wow, it's actually really good!" Mark says and then hurriedly eats it. 

"Careful, Mark hyung! You might choke!" 

"Duckie hyung, you're amazing!" Donghyuck pinches Johnny's cheeks.

Mark looks at Johnny and thinks, 'Well... Johnny actually did something good today. But I can't have him to do all the work to confess to Donghyuck! I feel like a loser, damn!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARK IS EXPOSED!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. Enjoy. 
> 
> (Today is my last jobless day since from tomorrow I have to start online classes ;-;) 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy XD

Mark swears today he will WILL confess to Donghyuck! Nope, he doesn't want Johnny's help. He really feels like a loser for getting help from his devilish 5 years old brother. The humiliation!

Johnny surprisingly doesn't bother them today but Mark knows that's pretty suspicious! He probably has something planned. Mark can feel it.

Well, Johnny has won every time in getting Donghyuck's attention. Since day one Johnny has been getting welcome hugs and good bye hugs from Donghyuck and Mark? He couldn't even hold his hand, what even is a hug? 

'Ah! How can I even confess like this? This is impossible! Once the project is done, I won't be able to see him often. Ugh-'

They actually do more work than they did any other day (because Johnny didn't interrupt them) and also Donghyuck realize if they went on that pace then he won't even be able to finish half of the project before it due.

And... well... Donghyuck falls asleep on the middle. On the table. 

And Mark is panicking.

'He's so cute! Oh my God! He's so fluffy! I can't wake him up when he looks like THAT!' Mark is only staring at him since he feel asleep and yep, that's creepy. He knows that but he couldn't really resist himself.

Mark somehow manages to pokes his cheeks lightly to wake him up but Donghyuck didn't budge an inch. 

'So soft! I wanna kiss them-' Mark stops dead on his track. 'Wait... maybe I can.'

'But kissing him without his consent wouldn't be good... it's just a kiss on his forehead?' 

Mark's having an internal battle of 'should I or should I not?' while leaning and when his lips are centimeters away from Donghyuck's forehead, that's when Johnny barges in. 

"..."

Mark yeets himself away from Donghyuck and the lamp falls on his head.

"Oh my God! Are you harassing Duckie hyung??" Johnny looks scandalized.

"H-harassing? No!! And where did you even learn that?" Mark yells and Johnny proceeds to shake Donghyuck to wake him up.

"Duckie hyung! Wake up! Mark hyung is doing naughty things!" 

"N-no! Where the heck did you even get these ideas?" Mark was shutting Johnny for his life. 

Donghyuck cutely rubs his eyes looks all confused when he sees Mark almost millimeters close to murdering Johnny.

"Hyung! What you are doing to him?" Donghyuck asks while rushing to save Johnny.

"Nothing! We were just playing!" 

"Yeah..." Donghyuck mutters suspiciously.

Mark had threatened Johnny to not say a word lest he shall say goodbye to his video games. Johnny only agreed because if Donghyuck knows Mark is a creep then he might think Johnny was one too.

"Duckie hyung! Let's play some video games!" and Johnny runs downstairs.

"Okay..." Donghyuck looks apologetically at Mark and says, "I'm so sorry hyung. I feel asleep-"

"No! It's fine..." 'You're so cute'- he couldn't say that. "You looked really tired. So it's fine." 

They go downstairs and see Johnny waiting for them to ready to start the racing game any moment now.

"Duckie hyung! Please play with me!" Johnny says and jumps on the sofa. "So, the winner gets rewards, okay?" 

"Okay." Donghyuck giggles and Mark will say he heard an angel's laughter.

When they play the game, Mark is left aside (Because, Johnny is just a devil who hates Mark) and he knows that Donghyuck is intentionally (or maybe not) losing.

In the end, Johnny wins the game.

"Yay!! I won! I won, Duckie hyung!" Johnny jumps and hops around for a while while Donghyuck laughs at his 'cuteness'.

"Now, Duckie hyung! My reward!" Johnny gets closer to Donghyuck. Mark is actually curious to whatever this boy planned. What if it's something like 'setting fire on Mark's hair' or something like 'forcing Mark to eat his favorite pizza but it's burnt and no crusts'. Oh, that's actually horrible!

"Gimme a kiss!" Johnny points his cheek after turning his head.

Donghyuck's eyes widen a little bit while Mark is about to combust.

'What the- how can this kid be so bold?? And what?'

"Aww! Johnny, you're sooo cute!!" Donghyuck says excited in between giggles before peppering tons of kisses on Johnny face.

Johnny face is kinda shocked because he probably didn't expect that. Mark, on the other hand was... who knows where?

'Wow, at this point, Donghyuck will be HIS boyfriend!' Mark has invisible tears running down his cheeks.

When Donghyuck's attack finally stops, Johnny shyly sits beside him and still Donghyuck is cooing at him. "Mark hyung! Your brother is really so adorable!!" he says and presses another kiss on his cheek.

Mark was scandalized. 'But seeing shy Johnny was a tiny bit worth it', he thinks, just to make himself feel better.

"Duckie hyung is cute too!" Johnny says looking smugly at Mark and really, Mark held himself back to punch Johnny. He is really getting on Mark's nerves.

Why?

Because Mark knows he's a coward who can't even compliment Donghyuck while here is Johnny bravely asking him for kisses.

After more video game session, Donghyuck realizes it's too late and gets ready to leave. 

Mark didn't do anything today either... 

When Donghyuck is kneeling beside the shoe box tying his shoelaces Johnny comes hopping to him and Mark can sense some annoying energy from him.

"Duckie hyung, can you give me a goodbye kiss this time?" Johnny says in a even more baby-ish voice.

"Aww, sure!" and then leans to kiss his cheek but just before his lips touched the kid's chubby cheek, Johnny turned his hear and the kiss landed on his lips.

Mark's eyes can be found on the floor because they popped out like sockets. 

Donghyuck leaned back quickly looking shocked while Johnny was smiling innocently.

"J-Johnny! This is inappropriate! How could you kiss someone without their consent??" Mark yells at him but Johnny doesn't budge because, it takes a moment for Mark to realize he was about to do the same to Donghyuck when he was asleep. 

Donghyuck just giggles and says that it's fine and adds that Johnny is cute for the millionth time. 

When Donghyuck leaves, Johnny smirks at him (where does he even learn these??) and Mark runs to his room crying.

Yeah, Johnny's not gonna let him live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 2 more chapters to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... So, a penny for your thoughts? :3 
> 
> Hope you liked it XD 
> 
> (Sorry... I use way too much emoticons lol)


End file.
